Burnout
"Hey Phineas, got anything planned for today?" Scubadave walked in. There was a boy a little shorter than him next, he wore a blue shirt and green shorts. "Who's that?" Phineas asked Scubadave. "I'm Juan Torrez. I am his adoptive brother." the boy in the blue shirt said. "Well at least you give us your name straight away. Scubadave, when are we going to find out your real name?" Phineas asked, as Ferb nodded. "Uhh...it's just that-" Scubadave started. "Yeah, we know, it's hard to adapt to new settings, and you are from New York, so it is hard to trust people, huh?" Phineas interuppted. "Yeah, fine...my real full name is Anthony Janero. Scubadave was just a nickname." Scubadave (now Anthony) said. Isabella walked in the door. "Hi Phineas, wa-" Isabella started. "Hey Isabella, did you know Scubadave's real name is Anthony Janero?' Phineas said. "Well now I do." Isabella answered, "But who is that boy next to him?" "That's Juan, he is Anthony's adoptive brother." Phineas answered. "Oh, okay." Isabella answered. The fence door slammed, everyone looked at it. Two boys, one with a head that looked almost like Phineas' and another with a head that looked almost like Ferb's. The almost triangle headed kid snapped his fingers. "Gim me, spearmint." he said. The almost Ferb headed boy handed him a stick of gum. "Sup, punks." the almost triangle headed boy said. Anthony felt himself start to lose cool. "What do you want Thaddeus?" Isabella asked. "Me and Thor thought about the time we competed, I want a rematch, but this time, it'll be like a death race." Thaddeus said. "Death!" Juan said alarmed. "Yeah, death." Thaddeus said. Anthony glared at him. Juan gulped. "The last car standing will win." Ferb explained. "We don't necessarily die." "Necessarily?" Juan said in a high voice. "No, that's only for professional ones." Ferb explained. Juan looked slightly relieved. "We race around Danville, and try to disable the oppnents vehicle, are you in?" Thaddeus asked. "Yeah Phineas is in! Is that right Phineas?" Isabella said. "Sure, when do we start?" Phineas asked. "In an hour and a half. Who's on your team?" Thaddeus demanded. "I'm in." Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Anthony said. They looked at Juan, who shook his head. "Okay then, it's me, Thor, my sister, and Harry." Thaddeus said. "Wait!", an unknown voice came, which everyone turned to see the speaker. "Let me join!" a boy in a black shirt and blue jeans ran over and then tripped over undone shoe laces. He propped himself back up and started talking again. "I'm Marcus Nelson, can I join this Burnout race?" he asked. "Sure." Phineas said. "Then I'm on your team." Marcus said. "Hey, then who's-" Thaddeus started. The door slams and a girl steps in, she has brown, shaggy looking hair, and a red brown dress with a gray undershirt... "Isabelle!" Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella shouted. "Man, I thought she finally forgot about us." Isabella said. Isabelle smiled slyly, eyes narrowing, which looked intimidating considering she had a laser gun in her hands, and held it, aiming it. Anthony picked up a stone and threw it at her.Luckily, the stone hit the gun, not Anthony's intented target, but nevertheless, better. The gun flew out of Isabelle's hand, and hit the sidewalk. "Uggh!" she starts running to attack Anthony, but Thaddeus stops her. "You look like you hate these guys as much we do, join us for the death race against them!" Thaddeus said. "Sure..." she said. They all walked off. "Anthony's video phone started vibrating. "Hold up guys, stay here, I'll be right back." Anthony said as he ran to his house. "Wait, coming with you." Marcus said. "No." Anthony said. "Just listen to what I have to say." Marcus whispered. "Then you leave." Anthony said through gritted teeth. They entered his house. "I am a member of the A.M. I., the Arkansas Military Intelligence, part of the C.I.A. just like your organization." Marcus said. "Wait, how did you-" Anthony started. "The same way you did, by forcing myself in, I found out more than I was supposed to." Marcus answered."But the reason I'm here is 1) I moved, duh. 2) I need to warn you that my organization has found out that Doofenshmirtz has been working on a complex project, but we still don't have enough information to determine exactly what he is up to. I'll meet you back over at Phineas and Ferb's." Marcus left When he was out of the house, and had closed the door, Anthony answered. Major Monogram's face appeared. "Oh, good you're in house." the Major said saluting. "What's this about?" Anthony asked, saluting. "Walk to the Grandfather clock in you living room and open it, then step in." the Major commanded. Anthony did as told. When he stepped in, the door shut, and the grounf underneath him started to descend. Then another opened and Anthony stepped out. Major Monogram's face was on a big screen over a control panel. "Ta Da!" the Major said. "You're very own lair!" 'Cool, thanks Major Monogram! But one problem, Juan, my adoptive brother now lives here, what if he finds this place?" Anthony said. The Major facepalmed himself. "We'll work on it." he muttered. "I really have to go now. Goodbye." Anthony said. "Glad you liked it." the Major said and the screen went black. When Anthony got back to Phineas and Ferb's house, the base of the car was already done. Anthony helped finish the rest of it. It looked like a formula one race car, execpt it had a open roof, well, there was no roof. It was alos loaded with weapon-type things. There was a bowlingball catapult and other things like that. Category:Fanon Works Category:Created By Scubadave Category:Article stubs Category:Articles under construction Category:Spoofs